Dream or Reality
by Jimbob Earl of Dummyton
Summary: A young blonde fox it trapped by a hunter's trap when a handsome young man comes along and gets the fox out of the trap. What will happen next? Read to find out! (Sorry that attempt at a summary sucks!) Rated T for safety!
1. Chapter 1

HULLOS! I know I _should_ probably be working on Competing Rivalry, but I just started to grow bored of that one and also I couldn't think of how to continue it! Although I should probably re-read chapter 3 and post that... Oh well... This is a story that I originally started some time ago and I decided to re-write it, since I was not very pleased with it's formation... The story is originally **mine**! I swear!

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Len :( If I did one of his Append's would be called Hot . Oh and **all I own in the plot!**

PLEASE R&R!

Enjoy!~

* * *

Chapter 1:

I am running throughout the forest that my den is located in, when I foolishly step on a silver two-leg contraption that that clasps around the bottom of my left hind leg. I yowl in shock, surprise, and pain. I whimper as I look towards my captive leg and start to attempt wiggling my paw out of it. This doesn't work, all it does is cause the thing to dig into my skin more and cause the pain it increase. I yowl again, but from pain more than anything, and I hear swishing coming from nearby undergrowth. My breathing hitches in speed, and length, and I start to fidget, on three out of four of my paws. The swishing in the undergrowth has increased in both volume and pace and I feel more frightened than I have in my entire life. _'Has the two-leg that placed this contraption come back to check it?'_

The undergrowth to my right moves furiously and I immediately turn my head in that direction. A male two-leg with blue fur atop of his head walks towards me. I growl slightly and he makes a soft purr-like sound. I feel the fur on the back of my neck raise. The two-leg kneels next to me and places his naked front paws around my captivated hind leg. He grunts as he starts to pull at the two-leg made thing. As soon as I feel the thing on my leg lift away slightly I yank my paw out. I turn and lick at my paw before I look up at the two-leg, whom was kind enough to help a captured fox, such as myself.

The two-leg bares his teeth towards me and I naturally poof up my fur and pull my own lips back, growling. He gasps, stops baring his teeth, puts his front paws up, waves them franticly, and takes a few steps backwards. I stop my growling and cock my head to the side. I look him in the eyes and I immediately recognise the expression he is wielding. It is about the same as the expression I saw one my kin's face when she was captured by a two-leg.

I take a few steps towards him and wince in pain. I forgot that my one hind paw was injured… He looks down at me, with what I think is called pity, and approaches me again, crouches beside me again, places his front paws just behind my shoulders, and lifts me up into the air. I yip in surprise from getting lifted into the air. He changes his hold on me and presses me against his chest more, being very careful with my injured leg. He starts to walk towards a place that my kin warned me to never go. I feel very frightened at what this two-leg is doing but I do not really wish to get injured any more than I already have been, so I lay as limp as I physically can.

The male two-leg carries me to his den and taps on the wood that is blocking the entrance. A much smaller female two-leg answers the male two-leg's tapping and I smile appears on her face. I notice that her mouth is moving and I hear odd sounds coming from her mouth, I cock my head slightly to the side. The female two-leg laughs at me and I can't help but feel a bit flustered. I hear another two-leg's voice and so I follow it to discover that it is coming from the male two-leg that I am in the grasp of. I feel as though I might have been forgotten about, so I decide that now might be about the right time to enter their odd sounding conversation. "Hey, you have not forgotten that I am hear right?"

The mole two-leg makes noise again and I assume that I am being ignored, I huff slightly in frustration. The female two-leg replies to the male two-leg and moves off to the side, the male two-leg moves into the den. He carries me through multiple sections in this den before he softly places me down onto a really squishy rock [a couch/bed]. I look up towards him and yip my appreciation, "Thank you!"

I feel something soft get placed on my back and I look to see that it is a really soft leaf, I look up at the male two-leg in confusion. The female two-leg walks into this part of the den with a thin rock propped in her front paws. She places the rock in front of me, it has some type of bird on it, and she nudges the rock closer to me. I stretch out my snout and give the gird a sniff. I smell a lot like the birds I've caught in the wide, but it has this weird two-leg scent added to it. I cock my head before looking up at the two-legs and ask, "I-is this bird safe to eat?"

The female two-leg nods her head and I look at her oddly before I take a small nibble on the bird. It actually tasted pretty good, kind of like the robin I ate after it was hit by lightning one night, and I quickly devour the rest of it. I look back up at the two-legs and yowl, "Thank you, two-legs!" The female two-leg smiles down at me, but then looks away with her face slightly red. I cock my head towards the side and then realize that the leaf now feels different against my body, it feels amazingly soft. Like a bird's downy feathers!

I look down at myself to try to figure out why the leaf feels so different and I don't see the body of a fox at all! Instead I see a body that looks a lot like the male two-leg, just that I do not have any coat. I shiver from the air in the den and I have a large, soft leaf/coat placed on me. I look in the direction of where the coat came from and I see the male two-leg standing there with a soft smile on his face. I feel my own face grow fairly warm and I look down in slight fear, slight shame.

'_What is this feeling I am having? Did these two-legs make me like them? A two-leg?'_

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed!

Oh and I'm gunna say this again! **PLEASE R&R **It will make me happy to know what people think!

Oh and yes I know that only Len really speaks in this chapter! Technically the 2 two-legs did too, just that Len couldn't understand them!

I know I've given away whom our little foxy friend is, but can you guess who the two-legs are? If not, they get told next chapter anyways!

Hopefully you'll read next chapter!

Baibai my luvelies!~ :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I present chapter 2 of this story! :3

I'm REALLY sorry for its shortness! It would be longer, but it was kinda hard to prolong anymore...

Please R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own any Vocaloid mentioned in this!

Enjoy!~

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Well this was defiantly unexpected!" I hear a low voice say and I look in that direction to see that it seems to belong to the male two-leg.  
"You see, nii-chan? I told you he was like me! As soon as you described him in the forest I knew it was my kin!" the female two-leg replied in a much higher voice.  
"You say that he's your 'kin', but if so, why does he have fox ears and a tail when you don't?" The male two-leg enquired lifting an eyebrow.  
"I so do have ears and a tail! I just rarely have them out!"  
"Yeah, _sure_ you do" the male two-leg rolled his eyes. The female two-leg growled as a pair of golden-blonde ear come out on top of her head. They are angled backwards in obvious annoyance.

I cock my head to the side slightly before gasping, causing the two-legs to stop glaring at one another and move their attention towards me. "R-Rin?" I squeak out, my voice sounding weird to myself, and get tackled by the female two-leg, that I'm so sure is my kin. Rin grabs the large coat and shoves it onto my body before she proudly sits on my waist.  
"I've so got you now, Lenny! And now you aren't gunna get away! Nii-san will make sure of that!" Rin declares gesturing towards the male two-leg.  
"Okay, Rin, you win! I will stay! Can you please get off of me now?" I yelp in reply.  
Rin grumbles as she crawls off of me. "Rin, do you have any idea as to why your brother turned into a human?" the male two-leg asks.  
Rin taps on her bottom lip before she exclaims, in a very matter-of-fact way, "If his reason was anything like mine then it was because of love!"

"Love? So he saw a girl, fell for her and turned human in front of us?" the male to-leg asks.  
"Close, but it might not necessarily be a girl! I turned human by my crush and **man** is she cute!" Rin answers with a grin.  
The male two-leg returns the grin. "So, since that only people around him when he transformed were you and me, that means that he is either in love with you, his sister, or me" he clarifies with my kin, whom just nods her head.

I see the male two-leg start to move his mouth, but I interrupt him yelling, "There is no way that I have feeling for my own kin other than family!"  
Rin giggles and I then remember what the other possibility is. My jaw drops and my vision blurs. "Nee? So you like Kaito?~" Rin asks, extending the syllables in Kaito's name. I don't really see what is going on as Rin walks up to Kaito and whispers something in his ear.  
Kaito glances at me with a concerned expression shown on his face before he clarifies with Rin, "Are you absolutely sure that both you and _him_ will be okay if I do that?"  
Rin chokes out pathetic sounding laughter and exclaims, "Yeah. It'll be fine! I am the one who told you to do it after all! Also, I just wanna see his reaction!"

Kaito walks towards me, sits on the rock that I'm perched on, I look up towards him and feel warmth come to my cheeks again. I hear Rin start hollering, but I ignore her. Kaito leans a bit towards me, causing me to lean back, but he grabs onto my wrist and pulls me towards him. I gasp as I feel him wrap his other arm around my waist, pulling me even closer to him. He lets go of my wrist to cub my chin and tilt my head upwards. He moves even closer to me and kisses me on the lips. I feel utterly embarrassed and my jaw drops slightly open yet again. I feel something move into my mouth from his and it takes me a few seconds to realize that it's his tongue. That he has his tongue in my mouth.

Kaito keeps his tongue in my mouth for a few minutes, moving it all around my mouth, before pulling away, leaving a thin strand of saliva keeping us connected.  
Rin squeals and I notice from the corner of my eye that her face is quite red. "**Ermergerd!** I that was awesome and I was right! Len blushed! That was so adorable!" she squealed going higher pitch with each syllable she said. I felt my blush grow more vibrant and I fainted.

* * *

Thas the end :3  
O-of this chapter! **Not** the story! that'd be _too_ short for me!

Okays! So I shall nows go back to watching Fairy Tail :3 Oh and I will ask again! PLEASE R&R!

Baibai for now~


End file.
